heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Series)
: : Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise and one of the 2 main antagonists of the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason, along with Freddy Krueger. He was a silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine. Jason was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Jason Voorhees has killed (at least) 152 people. This counts Andy's and Debbie's unborn child, 20 of the people he killed during his body possession spree, Creighton Duke's girlfriend, and, in two deleted scenes, an unnamed man in bathroom, and Vickie Perry (which some of them are completely off screen) over the years. Biography Early life Life before mass killing sprees Prelude to mass killing sprees Beginning of mass killing sprees Copycat killer and resurrection From Crystal Lake to Manhattan Hell and nightmares A new enemy Washington The future Powers and abilities * Immortality - Even as a human, it is likely he possessed practical immortality as he survived fatal injuries that a human couldn't withstand. After his return as a zombie-like creature, Jason has become functionally immortal, which means he does not age. Injuries and illness that would have killed a normal human would eventually heal. He could survive and adapt to any environment, as shown when he managed to function in the vacuum of space (albeit after he was "upgraded" by the advanced medical nanobots of that era). * Resurrection - After being brought back by lightning, Jason is reanimated as a zombie-like entity and is more difficult to stop but should he be stopped, electricity as well as supernatural forces such as Tina Shepard and Freddy Krueger are capable of resurrecting him. * Regeneration - After being accidentally revived by Tommy, Jason now possesses a unique ability to regenerate any lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be virtually unaffected. This ability allows him to recover from any fatal injuries. He has been incapacitated by being chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake or impaled through the head, but is almost always restored to "perfect" health, his constantly changing state of deformity can be attributed to his constant regeneration. Being undead, his body is not affected by existing detrimental contaminants. He has complete immunity to all kinds of poison, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergenics, parasites etc. However, he can still be sedated as proven when the possessed Freeburg was able to render him unconscious with two syringes, and at some point in the future Jason is kept imprisoned via a combination of restraints and some unknown sedative substance administered to him by an I.V. * Superhuman strength - Even as a human, Jason possessed above-average enhanced human strength, being able to crush a man's skull with his bare hands. After becoming a revenant, Jason's superhuman physical strength has become titanic, and immediately demonstrated his newfound power by punching right through Tommy's friends body and gouging his heart out. Jason is capable of sending his victim flying through the air. His feats of strength include going through concrete, decapitating someone with a simple punch, freeing himself when he was pinned by a fallen tree and can break humans in half as well as rip limbs from their bodies. * Superhuman durability - Jason possessed a notable toughness even as a human surviving fatal injuries, though he still limped and groaned in pain. After his resurrection, Jason became a juggernaut and his body became very durable and depending on his state of condition, he no longer feels pain when he receives a variety of damages, blows, wounds or fatal injuries. In the sixth film, a shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon hitting him. * Numbness - Jason as a human felt pain the same as others but had showed an exceptional amount of tolerance for it - in Part III and Part IV he still grunts when being stabbed and slashed by Chris and Tommy. Jason withstood fatal injuries that would kill or cripple a normal person under normal circumstances such as being hanged, an axe to the head, a machete through the shoulder, and being impaled through the head. As an undead, Jason no longer responds to pain and can generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. However, in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason can be heard groaning in pain while being shot at by the FBI. * Intelligence - Jason is shown to be extremely intelligent and high-functioning, while possessing some tactical sense and strategic planning despite his hydrocephalic deformities. He lays traps for his victims as seen in Part 2, can be seen restraining victims to avoid detection, and he carefully arranges the bodies of his victims, occasionally using them as blockades or projectiles. His sense of direction is perfect, as he is always able his way wherever he wants to go, usually back to Crystal Lake even from long distances. He can escape all manner of bonds. Every one of his kills is unique, and he always finds creative ways to get to his victims as well. * Enhanced speed - Jason can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. This is best seen in Part VIII when Jason kills Charles. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. * Weapons proficiency - Jason can use anything at his disposal as a weapon, he can create improvised weapons, and instantly use them effectively. Weapons Jason can use anything at his disposal as a weapon, but it seems that he's is particularly fond of the machete. He also used his bare hands on many occasions to kill. However, Jason seems to completely despise using any kind of firearms (although he made use of a spear gun in Part III, Part IV, and Part VIII).'' Jason's weapons ''Friday the 13th Part 2 Friday the 13th Part III Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Freddy vs. Jason Jason X List of confirmed victims of Jason Voorhees Friday the 13th Part 2 Friday the 13th Part III Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Freddy vs. Jason Jason X Dream victims Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Freddy vs. Jason Debatable murders Friday the 13th Part 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Friday the 13th